The present disclosure relates to liquid spraying apparatuses, such as spray guns. More particularly, it relates to the connection between a spray gun and a reservoir containing the liquid to be sprayed.
Spray guns are widely used in vehicle body repair shops when re-spraying a vehicle that has been repaired following an accident. In the known spray guns, the liquid is contained in a reservoir attached to the gun from where it is fed to a spray nozzle. On emerging from the spray nozzle, the liquid is atomized and forms a spray with compressed air supplied to the nozzle. The liquid may be gravity fed or suction fed or, more recently, pressure fed by an air bleed line to the reservoir from the compressed air line to the spray gun, or from the spray gun itself.